Sound of the Wedding Bells
by white pedal
Summary: This is a very special day for both America and Britain as they both go down the asile together. Family love


**This was inspired by the Flinstones: I yabba dabba do. I was in the mood for a little fluff so I said hat they hay what's stopping me huh?**

**Enjoy:)**

England was fumbling with his bow tie in the mirror. He was extremely nervous because today was very important, he was still having trouble with his tie.

"Damn it!" he cursed under his breath "why won't this bloody thing tie up already!" There was a knock on the door and it startled England. The door opened and there was France in a white tux with his hair in a low pony tail.

"Bloody hell France!" England exclaims as he had his hand over his heart, France looks at him with slight amusement.

"I just came to see how you are doing" the french man says, England still had a scowl on his face that was slightly red with embarrassment. "Do you need help?" France asked, England looked away from his face.

"...yes please" England says in a low voice. France came over to help him, he talked to England to pass the time.

"You excited about today? Because America sure is." France smirks, England was still nervous.

"I cannot believe this is really happening," he says breathlessly "I am actually going have the honor to walk down the aisle...with America...I never thought he would ever ask me." France was done tying the bow. He smiles at England.

"It's time."

* * *

><p>England and America were side by side with each other. America was smiling bright and he looks at England.<p>

"I'm so glad you said yes" he whispers at England as the other man smiles up at him.

"Me to" he says back, England takes America's hand. He leads it to the brides hand and putting them together, England looks at Philippines with a smile.

"You take good care of him now" he says to her "he can be quite a handful." Philippines smiles at England.

"I will, thank you England" She says, she gives England a hug. She breaks the the hug and stands right beside her soon to be husband.

* * *

><p>"Do you Alfred, the United States of America, take Maria ,the Asian Island the Philippines, as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, to love,honor and cherish in sickness and in health, for better and for worse, for richer and poorer for as long as you both shall live?" The priest asks America as he looked at Philippines. She looked so beautiful in her traditional Philippine wedding dress, they may be in a catholic church but that wasn't going to stop her from bringing her culture into her wedding. America looked at her with eyes filled with joy, happiness and all the love in the world.<p>

"You bet I do" He says, England was starting to sniffle. France was beside him and he gt worried.

"Britain?" he says quietly "are you alright?" England was surprised and had to come up with an excuse quickly.

"Nothing!" he says quickly "I just have...something in my eye that's all! Shut up frog!" normally France would have started a fight with England with that comment. But instead he smiles because one, he knows England is lying and this was very emotional for him and second he doesn't want to ruin America's wedding.

"Then by the power invested in me" starts the priest "I hear by pronounce you husband and wife" England looks up when he heard those words. "You may kiss the bride" he says, before they knew it America dipped Philippines and gave her the most passionate kiss anyone has ever saw. France had a proud look on his face while England crying tears of joy with a smile on his face. After America was done kissing his new wife, he picked her up and carried her bridal style out of the church, they headed for their get away car while France, England and the other guests came out and cheered for the newly weds.

America started the car, as the engine started America looked back he saw England smiling at him and America gave him the peace sign. The car started to roll away into the distance for America and Philippines honeymoon and before they knew it they were gone.

England stood there for a while still smiling. France decided to snap him out of it by nibbling on his ear. That startled him and he was furious.

"What the hell did you do that for cheesy monkey!" He demanded, France just smirks.

"You stood there for a while" he says, his expression turned soft "looks like you and America have made amends with each other?" England looks back at the distance and gazed at the sunset.

"Yeah, I guess we did" he says "I never thought this would happen. When America left me I thought I would never be part of any event in his life ever again. Then months ago when he asked me to be his best man at his and Philippines wedding..." England was lost at words "That brought me hope that maybe I can still be part of his life, and slowly become a family again." France looks at the gazing England.

"Maybe" France suddenly had a pint of lust in his eyes and thought of this as the perfect opportunity since England looked so happy.

"You know Britain?" he says in a low and sensual voice as he hugged England from behind " America and Philippines shouldn't be the only ones having fun right? What do you say?" England turned around and had a smile on his face with rosy cheeks and was glowing.

"Sure France! Lets have some "quality time" together tonight!" France was surprised by England's attitude and couldn't wait to get home.

* * *

><p>France realized he made a very big mistake as he was knocked on the bed roughly. England looks at him with a dark smirk with a whip in his hand while his other hand seemed to be behind him.<p>

"Uh! Britain don't you think this is going to far!" France begged "I mean we just came back from the wedding! I realize that I'm really really REALLY tired and I bet you are to so why not we call it a night huh!" France tries to leave but England used the whipped and tied him up with it. He pulls France towards him with an evil look in his eyes.

"Excuse me France, but weren't you the one who wanted this?' England asked innocently "Like you said, America and Philippines should not be the only couple having a good time tonight right?" England pushes on the bed, still tied up with the whip. "Maybe this will teach you to be careful with what you wish for Francis." England brought the item from behind his back and France was afraid.

"Now then...with or without handcuffs, your choice...darling."

**Poor France lol! This was my one shot for a America/England brotherly love fic! **


End file.
